Our Daughter?
by Akiyama Yuki
Summary: Shima anak yang seharusnya menjadi program percobaan yang berasal dari sel Shikamaru dan Ino namun terjadi kesalahan sampel yang membuat rambut Ino tertukar dengan milik Temari. Bagaimana perasaan Shima jika tau kalau kedua orang tuanya hanya terpaksa merawatnya? bad summary, shikatema fic! rnr plis!
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

disclaimer: naruto miliknya om masashi kishimoto kalau cerita ini milikku aku cuma minjem charanya aja ke om kishi

warning: canon, future time, OOC, shikatema fic, typo dll

Pada salah satu atap bangunan di desa Konoha terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berbaring menikmati awan-atau lebih tepatnya tertidur setelah memandangi awan. Ya! desa Konoha yang sempat porak poranda akibat kelakuan nakal dari juubi peliharaan dari madara uchiha itu. Beruntung orang-orang konoha yang diungsikan tidak ada yang terluka akibat peperangan yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pasukan shinobi aliansi yang dipimpin oleh pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu-Shikamaru Nara.

Sempat shock akibat kematian ayahnya yang merupakan pemimpin strategi pasukan dia tidak tinggal diam dan segera menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan madara obito beserta juubi, belum lagi kedatangan Sasuke membawa bala bantuan yang tidak diduga. Ternyata anak itu akhirnya bertobat juga setelah mendapat ceramah dari ustadz Hashirama Senju. Empat Hokage yang dihidupkan kembali beserta pasukan shinobi akhirnya dapat mengalahkan madara walaupun kerusakan yang di timbulkan juga sangat besar. butuh setahun untuk konoha mengembalikan kondisi Konoha menjadi seperti semula.

"Ternyata kau di sini ya. Kau dicari oleh Rokudaime-sama," seorang wanita tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Shikamaru. Ya tidak perlu menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa wanita itu. Suaranya sudah sangat dikenal oleh pria pemalas itu.

"hah mendokusei na.." dengus Shikamaru. Perempuan-Temari itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malas Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben rambutmu di gerai begitu," tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh ini! tadi waktu aku jalan-jalan tiba ada anak yang berlarian dan menabrak penjual ramen yang sedang mengantar pesanan dan yah aku juga terkena lemparan ramen darinya. Untung saja ada Ino dia menawariku untuk membersihkan diri di rumahnya," ujar Temari panjang lebar. "Sudah sana cepat ke kantor Hokage!"

"iya iya mendokusei," jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Sesampainya di kantor Hokage dia langsung menuju ke ruangan Hokage

tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam. Shikamaru segera masuk ke ruangan itu. Ternyata selain ada seseorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di belakang tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja adapula seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang di kuncir satu sedang berdiri dihadapan pria pirang yang sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage keenam.

"Hei lama sekali kau Shika!" semprot perempuan pirang itu.

"Iya iya maaf," jawab Shika sekenanya.

"Langsung saja kita di sini akan membicarakan tentang misi khusus untuk kalian berdua. Para peneliti konoha sedang mempalajari tentang pengembangan jutsu baru. setelah mempelajari edo tensei dan jutsu kehidupan yang pernah dilakukan Nagato saat invasi pain dulu. dan mereka ingin mencoba yah bisa dibilang menciptakan manusia baru dan mereka membutuhkan sel-sel dari 2 orang yang bersedia menjadi orang tua bagi hasil percobaan itu dan aku telah memutuskan untuk menggunakan sel-sel dari kalian berdua." jelas Naruto.

"Hei hei kenapa harus aku? lagipula Ino kan sudah punya suami-Sai. kenapa tidak pakai sel dari Sai?" protes Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya aku memilih orang-orang terbaik di konoha Shika. Awalnya aku memilih Sakura dan Sasuke untuk percobaan ini tapi kau tahu kan mereka bersama Sai dan kapten Yamato berangkat misi kemarin dan aku lupa untuk mengambil sampel DNA mereka." terang naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran tidak berdosanya. hah pikun sekali sih dia ini pikir Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan Neji? Dia juga orang terbaik di Konoha," kata Shikamaru. Ya Neji masih hidup. korban-korban peperangan termasuk Neji dan Shikaku telah di hidupkan kembali oleh Nagato sama seperti waktu invasi pain dulu di konoha. Terima kasih pada Hokage kedua yang bersedia meng-edo tensei nagato sebelum dia kembali ke alam(?)nya.

"Kau lupa kalau Neji dan Tenten baru memiliki anak yang belum genap 1 bulan? kita masih belum bisa memprediksi hasil dari percobaan itu akan berumur berapa."

"Tapi.." Shikamaru mau protes lagi. Tapi Naruto buru-buru memotong,

"Sudahlah aku memilihmu dan Ino karena keluarga kalian yang dekat jadi nanti anak hasil percobaan itu bisa kalian jaga sebagai adik kalian. Keluarga kalian juga sudah setuju untuk merawat anak itu bersama. Dan tidak ada protes lagi Shika." ujar Naruto yang melihat Shika akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk protes.

"Baik sekarang aku minta beberapa helai rambutmu untuk dijadikan sampel," Naruto menyerahkan plastik pada Shikamaru.

"Ino?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. Sial! kenapa daritadi dia diam saja dan tidak berusaha memprotes keputusan naruto, batin Shika kesal.

"Aku sudah memberikan sampelnya tadi," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. Bagus ternyata dia setuju dengan naruto. Hah! mendokusei.

Setelah menyerahkan plastik berisi rambutnya Shika segera keluar kantor Hokage sedangkan Ino masih belum keluar dari sana. Katanya sih ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan pada Naruto. Baru saja keluar dari kantor hokage dia melihat Temari yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya di bawah pohon depan kantor hokage. Menunggunya? apa yang kau pikirkan Shikamaru! pede sekali kau!

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Bagaimana kalau aku jawab aku sedang menunggumu tuan pemalas." jawab Temari

"Hah untuk apa? kau kangen padaku eh?" jawab Shikamaru keheranan

"Jangan ge-er deh! aku cuma ingin tahu misi khusus apa yang diberikan Hokage padamu," jawab Temari sembura tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Tapi Shikamaru tak sempat melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai dango? Sekalian makan. merepotkan sekali kalau harus bercerita dengan perut kelaparan."

"Baiklah terserahmu saja tuan pemalas. tapi aku yang traktir ya!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum jahil pada Shikamaru

"Mendokusei." merekapun berjalan kedai dango biasa mereka makan.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya kantor Hokage.

"Lihat tidak salah kan ideku untuk menyatukan mereka berdua" ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. dia dan seorang pria yang juga berambut pirang sedang memandang lelaki berambut nanas bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang berkuncir empat dari jendela ruangan itu.

"Yah kau benar Ino mereka sangat serasi tapi sama-sama gengsi untuk mengakui perasaan mereka." jawab Naruto-pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kita lihat saja dengan memanfaatkan percobaan ini semoga mereka segera menyadari dan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka," jawab Ino dengan seringai licik di wajahnya

"Tenang saja rencana kita untuk menyatukan mereka pasti berhasil." jawab Naruto dengan senyum bangganya.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan naruto dan ino?

**TBC**...

a.n:

hai aku anak baru di sini! mohon bimbingannya ^^

mungkin aku akan sering-sering muncul di fandom ini khususnya pairing shikatema jadi buat senpai-senpai yang suka shikatema mohon bimbingannya ya

oh ya neji dan shikaku aku hidupin lagi. gak rela kalau mereka mati. yah anggap saja nagato bisa ngidupin orang sebanyak itu ya. hehe.

review pliss


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya om Masashi Kishimoto kemarin aku minta tapi tetep gak di kasih u,u

warning: canon, future time, OOC, shikatema fic, typo dll

"..Yah begitulah merepotkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi," kata Shikamaru pada Temari. Shikamaru baru saja menceritakan tentang misi khusus yang diberikan Hokage pada dia dan Ino.

"Kenapa harus kalian?" tanya Temari. Jujur Temari tiba-tiba saja ingin menanyakan hal ini seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya saat mendengar Shikamaru akan menjalankan misi khusus bersama Ino. Cemburukah? Entahlah Temari tak terlalu ambil pusing untukmenganalisa apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Sasuke dan Sakura ada misi khusus bersama Sai dan kapten Yamato, sedangkan Neji dia baru saja memiliki anak bayi. Akan sangat merepotkan baginya jika ia yang menjalani misi ini," jawab Shikamaru sambil memakan satu tusuk dango. mereka memang sedang ada di kedai dango langganan mereka setiap temari berkunjung ke Konoha.

"Oh jadi begitu! ya sudahlah selamat menjadi ayah ya. Tapi jangan sampai cengeng dihadapan anakmu. Haha.." ejek Temari sambil tertawa yang kelihatan dibuat-buat.

"Huh mendokusei," jawab Shikamaru sebelum kembali meminum ochanya. "Baiklah! Ayo aku antar kau ke penginapan, sepertinya sudah mulai gelap."

Setelah mengantar Temari ke penginapannya Shikamaru segera bergegas pulang.

"Tadaima.." ucap Shikamaru saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri.." terdengar suara seorang wanita dalam rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan sendok sayur di tangannya. "Darimana saja? cepat mandi lalu makan. Makan malam sudah siap." kata wanita itu-Yoshino Nara.

"Aku sudah makan dengan Temari tadi," jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sekali-kali ajaklah Temari ke sini. Ayah dan Ibu kan juga ingin lebih mengenal calon menantu kami." ujar Shikaku sambil menyeringai ke anaknya yang sudah blushing berat itu.

"A-Ayah apa-apaan sih! siapa juga yang pacaran dengan cewek merepotkan itu,"

"Benarkah? sayang sekali padahal Ibu setuju lho kalau kamu sama Temari, kalian terlihat serasi!" Yoshino senang sekali menggoda nanasnya yang satu itu.

"Hah mendokusei! terserah kalian sajalah." Shikamaru segera masuk ke kamarnya sebelum kedua orang itu semakin menggodanya.

Setelah mandi dia langsung berbaring di kasur miliknya. Dia mulai melamun, salahkan orang tuanya yang secara terang-terangan malah mendukung hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari-itupun jika Shikamaru tidak terlalu malas untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Meresmikan hubungan? yang benar saja. sampai sekarang Shikamaru masih ragu apakah Temari juga menyukainya atau tidak. Memang mereka sudah sering jalan bersama-yang sering dianggap oleh teman-temannya berkencan. Setiap Temari ke Konoha pasti Shikamaru akan lebih sering terlihat bersama Temari begitu pula saat Shikamaru berkunjung ke Suna. Lagipula salah satu alasan Shikamaru tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Temari dan lebih memilih menjalani **Hubungan Tanpa Status **mereka karena Shikamaru dengar kalau kedua adik Temari adalah pengidap sister complex yang akut. Shikamaru tidak ingin punya pengalaman dengan pasir hidup yang menguburnya atau kugutsu yang mengejar dia.

Banyak temannya yang sudah mencurigai hubungannya dengan Temari tapi dia selalu menyangkal. Sampai-sampai Naruto-Si-Bodoh-Yang-Sok-Tau (julukan dari Kiba) menciptakan teori bahwa orang-orang jenius tidak akan menikah-dengan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru dan Kakashi-yang tentu saja langsung diragukan kebenarannya setelah Sasuke dan Neji menikah dengan Sakura dan Tenten. Hah! sudahlah memikirkannya saja sudah merepotkan! pikir Shikamaru. diapun segera berangkat ke alam mimpinya.

Tak jauh dari sana, di salah satu balkon sebuah penginapan terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang memandangi langit. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, padahal malam itu mendung. Bulan saja tidak terlihat apalagi bintang. Angin malam yang berhembus mengibarkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang tidak dikuncir empat seperti biasa juga diacuhkan. Ternyata wanita itu-Temari sedang melamun. Dia kepikiran soal misi khusus yang sedang dijalankan oleh Shikamaru. Entah kenapa dia sampai memikirkan pria nanas yang satu itu. Mungkin karena Temari mulai menyadari perasaannya pada pemals yang jenius itu. Dia merasa err.. cemburu mungkin mendengar Shikamaru akan memiliki 'anak' dengan Ino. Walaupun Shikamaru bilang mereka hanya akan menganggap anak itu sebagai adik mereka tapi entah kenapa Temari cemburu. Temari berpikir kenapa bukan dia saja yang merawat anak itu bersama kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu. Hah sudahlah menyebalkan memikirkan semua itu pikir Temari yang mulai beranjak dari balkon menuju tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut nanas bersama seorang wanita pirang sedang berjalan melewati lorong-lorong di kantor Hokage. Mereka baru saja diberitahu bahwa percobaan yang dilakukan tim peneliti telah berhasil dan menyuruh kedua orang itu- Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino untuk datang ke kantor Hokage melihat 'anak' mereka.

tok...tok...tok...

Setelah mendengar seruan masuk dari dalam ruangan itu Shikamaru segera masuk bersama Ino. Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit ramai dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya. ada pria berambut pirang dengan senyum lima jarinya menyambut kedatangan Shikamaru dan Ino yang tidak lain adalah Rokudaime-sama mereka -Naruto. Disampingnya ada beberapa wanita, ada yang berambut indigo dengan tatapan ramah-Hinata, pemimpin Ninja Medis Konoha serta penanggung jawab misi ShikaIno-Shizune, serta mantan Hokage mereka-Tsunade. Tepat berdiari di depan Hinata seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun. Anak itu berambut hitam panjang dan jika dilihat dari bentuk mukanya dia mirip dengan Shikamaru. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang 'anak' Shika dan Ino? tapi tunggu dulu mata anak itu berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan? Hei bukannya kalau dia anak Shikamaru dan Ino dia harusnya bermata coklat atau Aquamarine. mata itu seperti mata...

"Hai Tou-san," sapa anak itu pada Shikamaru sepertinya ia merasa jengah dipandangi oleh Shikamaru. Seketika Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunanya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menolehkan kepala pada gadis kecil itu. Shikamaru kaget sesaat. Sepertinya dia belum siap dipanggil ayah oleh anak itu.

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu diketuk. Setelah naruto mempersilahkan masuk pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Kazekage dari suna-Gaara, beserta dua orang kakaknya.

Tiba- tiba saja anak itu berlari kearah Sabaku bersaudara-tepatnya ke wanita barambut pirang di sebelah Gaara. Gadis itu langsung memeluk pinggang wanita itu yang masih terkaget-kaget karena sambutan gadis itu. Ternyata sesaat sebelum gadis itu dapat memeluk Temari dia meneriakkan 1 kata yang membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu membelalakan matanya.

"Kaa-san!"

Temari hanya cengo saat menerima pelukan dan sapaan dari gadis kecil itu. Shikamaru juga cengo melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi barusan. Begitu pula orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Terlihat Sang Godaime mengerutkan alisnya, Shizune membelalakan matanya, Hinata hanya diam sama seperti halnya Gaara, sedangkan Kankuro yah bisa bayangkan sendiri betepa berlebihannya Kankuro. Ah ada dua orang yang terlihat tidak kaget dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Eh? Adik kecil sebenarnya ibumu itu-" belum sempat Temari bicara sudah dipotong ileh Ino.

"Kenapa kamu mengira dia adalah kaa-sanmu saying?" Tanya Ino yang sekarang sudah disamping anak kecil itu.

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa dia adalah Kaa-sanku. Mataku berwarna sama dengnnya bukan?" jawab anak itu sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Ino harus berterima kasih pada anak itu. Tidak salah jika dia keturunan duo jenius Konoha-Suna. Bahkan, dia dapat menganalisis siapa ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah Shika kita pikirkan dulu ini baik-baik. Kankuro bisa kau urus dia sebentar kami akan rapat sebentar." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah," Kata Kankuro malas-malasan. "Ayo main sama jii-san." Kankuro segera membawa mereka keluar.

Suasana hening tidak ada yang berani bicara. Tiba-tiba…

"Ah! Aku tahu! Sepertinya sampel rambut kita tertukar Temari-san." Celetuk Ino tiba-tiba. Temari dan Shikamaru hanya diam menatap Ino, sedangkan Gaara sudah menatap Ino penuh selidik.

"Kau ingat saat kau ketumpahan ramen dan membersihkan diri di rumahku kan," Temari mengangguk. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku buru-buru mengambil sisir dan membawa rambut yang ada di situ. Jadi kemungkinan yang aku bawa itu rambutmu. Maafkan aku ya Temari-san."

"Hei mana bisa begitu. Kau itu selalu saja merepotkan." Shikamaru yang daritadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hei sudahlah Shika jangan marahi Ino. Ino juga tidak salah sekarang kita pikirkan tentang anak itu. Tidak mungkin kan dia berpisah dengan Temari jika Temari pulang ke Suna." Ujar Naruto membela Ino.

"Kenapa memeangnya?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya. Dia seperti merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Dia kan masih kecil Gaara tidak mungkin kita memisahkannya dengan Temari," Jawab Naruto "lagipula dia juga sepertinya harus sekolah ke Akademi. Jadi apa kau tidak keberatan jika Temari tinggal di sini bersama Shikamaru dan anaknya. Kami akan menyediakan tempat tinggal untuknya. Untuk urusan Temari di Suna kau juga bisa menyerahkannya pada orang lain kan? Dan Shikamaru, Temari bisa kalian tutup mulut kalian itu?" ujar Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru dan Temari melongo plus melotot padanya. Gaara sudah kehabisan akal untuk menolak permintaan Hokage.

"Aku terserah pada Nee-san." Jawab Gaara.

"Ta-tapi… hah baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Temari pasrah. Gaara terkejut, padahal dia ingin Temari menolak rencana Naruto. Dia masih belum rela melepaskan Nee-san satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hah sudahlah semoga ini tidak bertambah buruk, batin Gaara.

"Oke kalian akan tinggal satu atap, dan kalian bisa menempati rumah di sebelah rumah Sasuke dan Sakura kebetulan itu kosong."

"Hei kenapa kami harus tinggal satu atap? Itu kan sangat merepotkan. Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama orang tuaku?" protes Shikamaru.

"Memang kau mau merepokan orang tuamu Shika. Lagipula itung-itung kau belajar sebelum nikahlah. Hehe.." jawab Naruto. "Oh iya sekalian nanti akan ku buatkan Surat Nikah untuk kalian. Mungkin besok jadi." Tidak hanya Shikamaru dan Temari yang kaget. Gaara juga sudah siap akan memprotes tapi buru-buru Naruto menambahkan,

"Untuk anak seusianya yang akan masuk Akademi berkas-berkas seperti surat nikah juga di perlukan."

"Terserah saja. Yang jelas dia tidak boleh macam-macam dengan Temari karena secara hokum Suna mereka belum menikah." Ujar Gaara sambil menatap sinis Shikamaru. Tapi yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah malas dan bergumam 'mendokusei' seperti biasanya.

Kehidupan Baru Shikamaru dan Temari baru saja di mulai

TBC

a.n:

Yo curhat dikit..

AKU LULUS! KYAAAA..! walaupun g' lolos snmptn undangan tapi yah Alhamdulillah.. sesuatu u,u

Oh ya maaf updatenya lama hehe.. :p

Thanks for SoraYa UeHara , jiro yujikku , yoneko nara , Nara Endah , akbar reynanda 9 , Melanie joseph

Anyaaa : iya ini update.. review ya

ST: oke makasih ^^

Dan seluruh pembaca fic ini

Review plis? u.u


	3. Chapter 3

naruto miliknya om masashi kishimoto

warnings: canon, future time, OOC, shikatema fic, typo, ngebosenin dll

"Mendokusei na-.."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kalimat menyebalkanmu itu," Kata seorang wanita berkuncir empat pada pemuda berambut nanas di sebelahnya. "Kau yang membuat ini semua menjadi rumit!" bentak Temari. Sepertinya ia belum bisa menerima semua ini walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa senang karena ada alasan untuk terus bersama Shikamaru.

"Hei kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Memang itu salahku jika rambut Ino tertukar dengan rambutmu? Kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab." Jawab Shikamaru sengit. Temari hanya terdiam dan itu membuat Shikamaru merasa bersalah. "Cih kenapa aku emosi sih." Batin Shikamaru

"Maaf" ujar Temari lirih.

"Tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan kita jalani saja dulu," jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang telinga yang sempat mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu di ruangan Hokage yang baru saja di tinggalakan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak siap-siap untuk rapat Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul," jawab Naruto enteng. Gaara segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak beberapa lama Tsunade, sang mantan Hokage memulai pembicaraan.

"Sekarang jalaskan padaku bocah apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya sambil memandang sang Rokudaime.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Baa-chan. Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Yah aku hanya tidak menyangka seorang jenius yang dibanggakan Konoha-Suna itu bisa tertipu oleh akal bulusmu." Jawab tsunade enteng.

"Maksud kakak apa?" tanya shizune keheranan. "Bukankah itu memang untuk perkembangan percobaan yang dilakukan para peneliti Konoha ya?"

"Kau sama saja dengan anak-anak itu. Kau lupa ya kalau anak Temari dan Shikamaru itu bukanlah yang pertama. Bukankah ada Yamato, dia berasal dari sel-sel kakekku. Tak ku sangka kalau Shikamaru bisa melupakan hal itu dan di bodohi oleh Naruto." Terang Tsunade.

"Oh iya benar juga ya" jawab Shizune.

"nah sekarang jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu sebenarnya bocah?" tanya Tsunade lagi pada Naruto

"Tidak ada Baa-chan, aku hanya ingin mereka berdua dekat dan menyadari perasaan mereka. Mereka itu sama-sama gengsi apalagi Shikamaru, pasti sangat merepotkan untuk mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Temari-san." Jelas Naruto

"Na-Naruto-kun baik sekali" Gumam Hinata tapi sayangnya terdengar oleh Naruto yang langsung besar kepala.

"Hahaha tidak kok Hinata biasa saja." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Mulai deh sombongnya." Kata Ino

"Lagipula ini juga untuk membantu Shika menghadapi dua orang adik Temari-san yang overprotektif itu. Kalau begini kan mau tidak mau mereka harus merestui hubungan keduanya. Semoga saja semua berjalan dengan baik." Jawab Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela, memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Temari yang menghampiri Kankurou yang sedang bermain dengan anak mereka.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hei darimana saja kau bocah? Katanya mau ke toilet kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kankuro pada seorang anak kecil yang menghampirinya.

"Kankuro Jii-san maaf." Ujar anak itu lirih. Kankuro memandangnya bingung padahal tadi dia masih ceria sebelum ke toilet kenapa sekarang jadi murung begitu.

"Bocah kau kenapa?" Tanya kankuro sambil berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Ano.. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?" jawab anak kecil yang merupakan 'anak' dari Shikamaru dan Temari. Kankuro tentu saja mengangguk tapi belum sampai anak itu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Shikamaru dan Temari sudah keburu datang.

"Hei Kankuro terima kasih ya sudah menjaganya." Kata Temari pada Tankuro. Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung menghampiri anak itu dan menggendongnya.

"Kalian memang mau kemana?" Tanya Kankuro

"Kami akan pulang ke rumah kami. Sekarang kami akan tinggal serumah." Jawab Shikamaru

"APAAA? Yang benar saja?" teriak kankuro nyaring. Setelah menyeret Kankuro agak jauh dari Shikamaru dan anaknya, Temari menceritakan semua hasil rapatnya tadi.

"Kenapa Gaara menyetujuinya? Dan kau, kenapa kau mau sih?" Tanya kankuro heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia masih kecil dan dia anakku kankuro. Dia membutuhkanku." Jawab temari sambil melirik anak yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kursi di bawah pohon bersama Shikamaru.

"Ya ya terserah sajalah apa maumu. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, nanas itu akan berkenalan dengan senjata baru Karasu." Jawab Kankuro pasrah.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya, kau harus menemani Gaara rapat kan. Sudah masuk sana. Aku dan Shika akan melihat rumah baru kami."

"Ya hati-hati Nee-san," Kankuro menepuk bahu temari. "Dan kau nanas, kalau berani menyentuh atau membuat kakakku menangis nyawamu taruhannya." Ujar Kankuro sambil memandang Shikamaru sinis.

"Iya iya.. mendokusei. Ayo temari." Merekapun segera beranjak menuju rumah mereka yang baru.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hei dia tertidur ya?" Tanya Temari sambil melihat anak di gendongan Shikamaru.

"Iya entahlah tadi saat menunggumu berbicara dengan Kankuro dia terlihat murung." Jawab Shikamaru sambil memandang anak yang berada di gendongannya.

"Murung? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah saat mau kutanya dia malah ikut berbaring di sebelahku dan menutup matanya."

"Mungkin dia kelelahan." Kata Temari sambil mengelus rambut anak itu

"Ya mungkin saja." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum memandang perlakuan Temari pada anak itu.

Selesai dari penginapan Temari untuk mengambil barang-barang Temari di penginapan mereka segera menuju rumah mereka. Ternyata sudah ada Sakura yang menyambut mereka di depan rumahnya. Rumah yang akan di tempati Shikamaru dan Temari berada di dekat distrik uchiha jadi tidak heran jika yang menyambut mereka adalah Sakura. Setelah menikah dengan Sasuke dan dikaruniai 3 orang anak. Katanya sih dalam upaya membangkitkan klan Uchiha, jadi diantara rookie 12 mereka yang mempunyai anak terbanyak bahkan sekarang Sakura sedang hamil muda. Sakura biasanya bertugas sebagai asisten Shizune di rumah sakit Konoha sedangkan Sasuke diangkat menjadi ketua ANBU Konoha.

"Kalian lama sekali sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari. "Aku sudah dari tadi menunggu kalian di sini. Eh jadi ini anak kalian ya? Lucunya." Sakura mencubiti pipi anak kecil di gendongan Shikamaru. Eh tapi kenapa Sakura sudah tau kalau itu anak Temari padahal berita kesalahan sampel itu saja baru disadari tadi. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tau semua rencana Naruto dan Ino, bahkan Sasuke juga tau mengenai rencana itu. Sakura pikir dengan begini mereka akan bisa lebih dekat dan melihat sifat Shikamaru dan Temari yang cuek terhadap hubungan mereka, mungkin dengan ini mereka bisa lebih terbuka dan segera men"jelas"kan hubungan mereka.

"Iya ini anak kami. Jadi yang mana rumah yang akan kami tempati?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sepertinya baik Temari maupun Shikamaru tidak menyadari keanehan ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Itu rumah berpagar coklat yang itu. Ayo masuk." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna putih dan berpagar coklat.

Sepertinya rumah itu sudah dibersihkan sehingga Shikamaru dan Temari bisa langsung menempatinya. Sakura langsung menunjukkan kamar-kamar untuk mereka. Sakura sadar tidak akan membiarkan mereka langsung 1 kamar seperti rencana Naruto tapi mereka akan tidur sendiri-sendiri. Semua kamar tidur ada di lantai dua dan kamar anak Shikatema berada di tengah-tengah kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah membaringkan anaknya di kamarnya Shikamaru segera kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Temari dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hei Shika kami baru saja membicarakan tentang nama anakmu. Kalau namanya Shima bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru yang baru saja datang.

"Bagus juga. Bolehlah." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku plang dulu ya. Sudah sore sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah pulang. Sampai jumpa Temari-san, Shikamaru," pamit Sakura pulang.

"Iya terima kasih ya sakura." Jawab temari sambil mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

"Mau kemana" Tanya temari pada Shikamaru yang berdiri dan menuju pintu.

"Mengambil barang-barangku di rumah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah hati-hati ya," Temari segera masuk ke dapur dan melihat-lihat rak serta kulkas. "Wah ternyata perabotnya lengkap sepertinya masih baru. Bahan makanan juga ada. Baiklah aku akan memasak makan malam."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri," Temari yang sedang mengatur meja makan tidak berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya karena ia sudah tau siapa yang datang. "Shika tolong bangunkan Shima ya makan malam sudah siap." Kata temari saat mendengar derap langkah Shikamaru mendekat.

"Mendokusei." Gumam shikamaru.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar, dia membangunkan Shima, mereka mulai makan malam bersama. Sepertinya Shima juga sudah tidak semurung tadi.

"Ittadakimasu" mereka mulai makan bersama.

"Bagaimana enak tidak Shima?" Tanya temari pada anaknya. Merasa Temari bertanya sambil memanggil nama shima kapadanya iapun menyimpulkan bahwa dia bernama Shima dan menjawab,

"Enak Kaa-san." Jawab Shima sambil tersenyum lebar, shikamaru tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah ceria lagi.

"Oh iya habis ini kita keluar mencari baju untukmu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Baju?" ulang Shima kebingungan.

"Iya tidak mungkin kan kau hanya memakai satu baju selama berhari-hari. Sekalian jalan-jalan." Jawab shikamaru.

"Baiklah Tou-san." Jawab Shima sambil meneruskan makannya.

xxxxxxxxx

"Huwaa! Ramai sekali Tou-san!" pekik gembira seorang gadis kecil yang kagum. "Apa tiap hari seramai ini?" Tanya anak kecil berambut kelam kepada Ayahnya yang sedang menggandeng tangannya.

"Tentu setiap malam jalanan di sini akan ramai. Kau suka?" Tanya pria berambut nanas itu, Shikamaru.

"Iya!"jawab anak itu riang.

"Baiklah Shima sekarang kita akan mencari baju-baju baru untukmu. Kalau kau menemukan toko yang bagus bilang saja ya." Ujar Temari

"Hm.. di situ sepertinya bajunya bagus-bagus. Ayo Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Shima segera berlari menuju toko yang di tunjuknya.

"Hei shika! Memang kau punya uang untuk membelikan baju Shima?" Tanya Temari pada Shikamaru

"Hn. Aku akan membelikannya dengan uang tabunganku." Kata Shikamaru

"Wah ternyata kau ayah yang baik ya." Ujar Temari sambil tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya bisa merona memalingkan wajah dan bergumam mendokusei.

Setelah berbelanja mereka jalan-jalan berkeliling di sekitar pasar itu. Shikamaru juga beberapa kali berpapasan orang-orang yang dikenalnya hanya bias tersenyum saat di tanya mengenai wanita dan anak kecil yang sedang di gandengnya. Sampai-sampai ada bibi yang menyuruhnya makan di kedainya dengan gratis. Katanya sih hitung-hitung ucapan selamat pada Shikamaru yang akhirnya melepas masa lajangnya.

"Ayo tidak usah sungkan-sungkan." Kata bibi itu.

"Iya terimakasih bibi." Jawab Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Oh ya tadi ada Neji dan keluarganya juga kok. Kalian duduk saja biar bibi yang siapkan makanannya.

Shikamaru, temari, dan juga shima segera masuk dan langsung bergabung di meja keluarga Neji

"Yo Neji! Tenten!" sapa Shikamaru. Di sana ternyata sudah ada Neji, Tenten dan dua orang anak kecil lainnya. Yang satu mungkin berusia lima tahunan dengan rambut coklat dan bermata byakugan. Terlihat sedikit dingin seperti Neji. Sedangkan yang satu lagi masih bayi mungkin masi tiga atau empat bulanan berada di gendongan Tenten. Sepertinya anak kedua mereka lebih condong ke ibunya yang ceria dan juga matanya yang coklat.

"Oh Shika," jawab Neji .

"Hai Shika. Oh ada Temari juga ya. Dan siapa si kecil ini?" Tanya Tenten

"Ini anak kami." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Oh anak yang kata Naruto itu ya. Hai siapa namamu?" Tanya Tenten pada Shima

"Namaku Shima Baa-san." Jawab Shima

"Aah lucunya," kata tenten gemas "oh iya ini anak Baa-san. Ayo kazuto kenalan sama anak Shika jii-san"

"Kazuto." Kata anak itu singkat sambil bersalaman dengan Shima. Oh ternyata Kazuto sedang salah tingkah. Seusai Shima menjawab Kazuto langsung menarik kembali tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan pandangan mata lavendernya langsung menghindari tatapan manis dari Shima.

"Eh Kazuto ajak ngobrol Shima ya. Ngomong-ngomong besok ada pendaftaran masuk akademi, Shima masuk akademi kan?" Tanya Tenten

"Rencananya begitu." Jawab Shikamaru

"Hn. Berarti satu angkatan dengan kazuto." Kata Neji

"Ya semoga saja mereka bisa berteman baik," ujar Tenten senang

"Tentu saja." Kata Temari

Selesai makan malam bersama keluarga Neji mereka bergegas pulang. Tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba ada orang yang berteriak minta tolong. Mereka segera mendatangi sumber suara itu. Ternyata ada orang yang kecopetan. Dengan segera Shikamaru berlari mengejar pencopet itu dan membuat segel. Kagemane no jutsu sukses dan pencopet itu tertangkap. Shima hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Tou-sannya ingin tahu apa dia juga bisa seperti itu.

"Kaa-san apa aku bisa seperti itu juga?" Tanya Shima pada Temari. Shikamaru sedang berbicara dengan orang yang kecopetan tadi.

"Mungkin kalau sudah waktunya Tou-san akan mengajarimu." Jawab Temari.

"Ayo pulang." Shikamaru mengajak mereka segera pulang dan menggendong Shima yang sudah keliatan mengantuk.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Oh kau Shika? Entahlah aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri sedang apa kemari?" Tanya temari.

"Tadi aku habis dari dapur, saat aku lihat kamarmu terbuka dan kau juga masih duduk di dekat jendela. Angin malam tidak bagus untukmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Entahlah terlalu banyak hal yang sedang ku pikirkan saat ini." Jawab Temari

"Maaf membuatmu jadi terlibat masalah yang merepotkan." Shikamaru menunduk. Temari yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Temari langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Shikamaru dan membuat Shikamaru mendongak. Iris tealnya menatap lurus iris kelam Shikamaru.

"Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Jangan meminta maaf. Mungkin ini takdir kita untuk membesarkan Shima bersama. Aku tak pernah menganggap ini beban karena kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir bukan? Sekarang kita rawat saja Shima seperti kita merawat anak kita sendiri. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau dia hanyalah misi untuk kita." Temari melepas kedua tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas-dan dia yakin kalau mukanya merah padam setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi.

"Hm. Terima kasih Temari. Kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu." Jawab Shikamaru agak canggung. Wajahnya ternyata juga sama merahnya dengan Temari.

"Oh ya besok pagi aku akan mengantar Shima mendaftar di akademi. Kau ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah di ambang pintu

"Pasti!" jawab Temari

"Oyasuminasai Temari."

"Oyasuminasai Shika."

...

TBC

Wew maaf lama gak update

Masih adakah yang nungguin nih fic *moga" ada TT

Banyak masalah di dunia nyata yang bikin gak mood nulis eh ngetik eh apapun itulah

Maaf ya maaf banget *nunduk"

Aku janji tetep update tapi gak bisa update kilat hehehe maapin yak

Bales review ya

TouhimeTen'okari: sulit di mengerti ya? Maaf ya ._.v review lagi ya?

Sabaku yuri: maaf" update nya lama. Ini review lagi ya

Terimakasih buat: TouhimeTen'okari, Sabaku Yuri, Naomi Rane, jiro yujikku, Melanie Joseph, Green Mkys, amexki chan, Animea Lover Ya-ha, dan GhienaShikaTema.

kritik (flame boleh tapi yang membangun)dan saran sangat di harapakan

Review please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings:canon, future time, OOC, shikatema fic, typo dll

.

.

.

.

Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terpaksa terbuka akibat bias-bias matahari yang menerobos sela-sela gorden jendelanya. Dia hampir lupa kalau sekarang dia sudah berada di rumah barunya bersama anak serta suaminya. Yah dia cukup senang menyebut kata suami padahal dulu tidak pernah sebersitpun mimpi bisa berumah tangga dengan Shikamaru. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata menyadari mereka yang sudah menjadi suami istri.

Temari segera membuat sarapan setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri. Dia ingat betul hari ini dia dan Shikamaru akan mendaftarkan anak mereka masuk akademi. Selesai menata meja makan wanita itu segera menaiki tangga dan membangunkan penghuni rumah yang masih terlelap.

Sesampainya di kamar Shima dia membuka gorden dan membangunkan Shima, "Shima bangun! Sudah siang. Kau harus bersiap untuk mendaftar ke akademi."

"5 menit lagi Kaa-san." Jawab gadis cilik itu tanpa membuka matanya. Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuju ke kamar Shikamaru.

Terlihat di pojokkan kamar Shikamaru, tepatnya di atas tempat tidur ada seorang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Temari membuka gorden kamar shikamaru dan membiarkan sinar matahari langsung menimpa wajah Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Ngghh.." hanya lenguhan dan gerakan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh yang dilakukan shikamaru.

"Hei pemalas bangun!" seru Temari sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"5 menit lagi Kaa-san." Gumam shikamaru. Temari hanya tersenyum, memang buah jatuh tidak jatuh dari pohonnya.

"Hei aku bukan Kaa-sanmu ayo cepat bangun," Temari naik ke tepi kasur dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru lebih kencang.

"Diam!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba menangkap tubuh Temari dn menariknya sehingga Temari berbaring di sampingnya. Temari hanya kaget dan terdiam beberapa saat. Tangan kekar milik Shikamaru memeluknya erat hingga sekarang kepalanya tepat menempel di dada bidang Shikamaru. Hangat dan menenangkan. Tapi Temari segera sadar dan mendorong kuat Shikamaru hingga punggung pria itu berkenalan dengan tembok di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka? Dasar mesum!" Temari segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengeluh meratapi punggungnya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Dasar merepotkan." Batin Shikamaru yang sudah akan tidur lagi.

"HEI PEMALAS JANGAN COBA-COBA TIDUR LAGI!" Shikamaru bergidik ngeri dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya setelah mendengar teriakan Temari yang berasal dari luar kamarnya.

"Hooaam... Pagi-pagi sudah ramai ya," Ujar sesosok makhluk kecil yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut hitamnya masih acak-acakan sementara mata tealnya masih terlihat sayu. "Tou-san bikin Kaa-san marah-marah ya?" tanyanya pada pria yang tidak kalah acak-acakan penampilannya.

"Kaa-san mu itu mengerikan sama sperti Obaa-sanmu, merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggendong Shima.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Shika?" tanya Temari dari lantai bawah. Dari nadanya terlihat kalau dia tersinggung. Shikamaru yang ketahuan hanya bisa bergidik.

"Tidak ada sayang." Seru Shikamaru sambil segera melarikan diri ke kamar mandi di sertai kikikan dari Shima.

Sedangkan Temari sudah memerah wajahnya mendengar seruan Shikamaru.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Jadi nanti aku akan ketemu teman-teman baru?"

"Iya kau juga belajar menjadi shinobi hebat seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

Mereka baru saja sampai di gedung Akademi. Gedung ini tidak banyak berubah. Hanya suasananya saja sedikit ramai. Terlihat banyak sekali anak serta orangtuanya yang akan mendeftar di sini.

"Woi Shika, Temari-san!" terlihat keluarga Rokudaime menghampiri Shikamaru. Selain naruto dan sang istri Hinata, ada anak kecil yang sedang di gandeng oleh keduanya. Uzumaki Kyosuke, berambut pirang sangat kontras dengan mata byakugannya. Umur lima tahunan dengan kulit yang agak kecoklatan, duplikat Naruto, berisik dan selalu ceria minus matanya yang berasal dari ibunya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi Uzumaki Kiara, berusia tiga tahun berambut pirang yang di kuncir 2 dan bermata biru cerah seperti milik naruto. Sangat mirip Hinata dilihat dari keanggunannya dan sifat malu-malu.

"Oh anak kalian juga masuk tahun ini?" tanya Shikamaru basa-basi.

"Begitulah, oh ya kalian belum berkenalan dengan anak Shika Jii-san dan Temari Baa-san kan?"

"Shima. Nara Shima. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Kyosuke, dan ini adikku Kiara. Iya senang bisa berkenalan denganmu juga."

"Oh iya ini surat-surat pernikahan kalian, aku membawanya karena yakin kalian pasti kemari untuk mendaftarkan anak kalian."

"Arigatou." Jawab Temari dan Shikamaru bersamaan

"Kyo-kun sekarang ajak Shima-chan berkeliling dan bertemu teman-temanmu ya. Biar Kiara iut Kaa-san saja." Kata Hinata pada anaknya.

"Baiklah Kaa-san." Kyosuke langsung menarik tangan Shima dan berlari menuju kerumunan anak-anak di bawah pohon. Sedangkan para orang tua masuk ke dalam gedung akademi untuk mendaftarkan anak-anak mereka.

"Hei teman-teman ada yang ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian." Teriak Kyosuke semangat. Terlihat beberapa anak sedang bermain-main di situ. Ada Kazuto juga tapi pandangannya sedikit sinis. Shima sedikit bingung padahal kemarin mereka berkenalan Kazuto tidak seperti itu. Kazuto hanya tidak suka melihat Shima bergandengan tangan dengan Kyosuke.

"huwaa teman baru ya. Kenalkan Yamanaka Inoue. " Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata hitam itu menjabat tangan Shima.

"Satou, Uchiha Satou." Kali ini gadis cilik berambut raven dengan mata yang hitam kelam menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Bukankah kau yang baru saja pindah di dekat rumahku? Kemarin Kaa-sanku bilang ada keluarga baru di dekat rumahku. Anaknya bernama Shima."

"Iya benar." Jawab Shima.

"Hai aku Choichi, Akimichi Choichi." Laki-laki bertubuh errr.. montok dengan pipi gembul itu mempeekenalkan diri.

"Oy Kazuto kau tidak memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Kyousuke.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kami sudah berkenalan kemarin." Kata Shima menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu ya. Ya sudah main yuk!" seru Kyosuke semangat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara anak-anak bermain Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto serta Hinata masuk ke akademi. Naruto bercerita tentang masa kecilnya di akademi dulu dengan semangat. Shikamaru hanya menguap dan mnggumam mendokusei mendengar ocehan Naruto, sedangkan Hinata dan Temari hanya tersenyum. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan pasangan Uchiha-Sasuke dan Sakura, juga pasangan Yamanaka- Ino dan Sai. Saat akan masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka juga bertemu teman-teman Rookie 12 lainnya. Akhirnya di dalam mereka bertemu dengan Iruka-sensei dan mengurusi tetek bengek pendaftaran.

"Shikamaru? Sedang ada kemari? Temari-san juga?"

"Kami akan mendaftarkan anak kami kemari Iruka-sensei."

"Anak?"

Lalu mereka menceritakan tentang misi khusus mereka itu

"Oh jadi begitu lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di Suna Temari-san?" tanya Iruka

"Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak mengharapkan meninggalkan kampung halamanku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gaara mencarikan pengganti untuk menangani tugas-tugasku di Suna."

"Ini memang berat bagi kami -dan tentu saja merepotkan, tapi dia adalah anak dari sel-sel kami." imbuh Shikamaru tak lupa dengan kuapan lebarnya.

"Eh Kaa-chanku udah datang aku duluan ya." pamit Inoue setelah melihat orangtuanya mendekat.

"Aku juga ya. Kyo kau jadi ikut ke rumahku tidak?" pamit Satou sambil menggeret Kyo.

"Aku duluan ya Kazu-kun, Shima-chan." terakhir Choichi berpamitan. Sementara yang dipamiti dari tadi hanya membalas tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tinggal kita berdua." kata Shima sambil menoleh ke Kazuto.

"Hn." jawab Kazuto singkat. Mereka sekarang ada di taman di samping akademi. Biasanya taman ini digunakan untuk latih tanding murid-murid akademi. Hening. Yah mau bagaimana lagi keduanya memang bukan tipe anak yang suka bicara.

"Aku beli minum dulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kazuto memecah keheningan.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja ya."

"Hn."

Tak lama setelah Kazuto pergi Shima berkeliling hingga berhenti di depan salah satu jendela. Dia berhenti karena mendengar suara Kaa-san dan Tousannya yang ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan tentangnya. Shima mendengar semua dari awal hingga akhir. Semua kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia bukan anak yang diharapkan orang tuanya. Dia merasa dadanya sesak mendengar pengakuan orangtuanya yang seperti terpaksa merawatnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar dia sebenarnya tidak diharapkan.

Shima kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Kazuto tadi. Entah kenapa rasa sesak di dadanya tak kunjung hilang bahkan sekarang dia merasakan matanya panas dan mulai berair. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Semua serasa menyakitkan.

"Shima.." Kazuto datang. Dia kaget melihat Shima yang mengeluarkan air mata. Kazuto langsung menghampiri Shima. Setelah meletakkan kaleng-kaleng minumannya dia menatap Shima dan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya langsung di hadapan Shima.

"hiks.. tidak tau.. tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit.. hiks.. dan cairan ini keluar." jawab Shima di sela isakannya. Kazuto yang mendengarnya ikut bersimpati.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakanlah." Pinta Kazuto sambil menggenggam tangan Shima. Tapi yang terdengar hanya isakan Shima saja.

"Mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat? Biasanya kalau sedih aku pergi ke sana," Ajak Kazuto. Shima mengangguk. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar di sini ya. Aku akan minta ijin pada Shika Jii-san dan Temari-Baa-san dulu."

TBC

a.n:

oke maafkan saya yang tuwelat buwanget updatenya. Maapin yak? ._.v udah telat pendek lagi.  
banyak masalah yang mengganggu pikiran saya soalnya.  
tapi saya bakalan update ini fic sampe tamat kok, gak bakalan discontinued tapi ya gitu telat mulu :p #ditabok berjamaah

bales review ya

guest: maaf ya kalau OOC tapi menurutku naruto tuh pinter banget lho (lebih ke licik sih sebenernya :P) kenapa aku pilih naruto bukan sakura karena naruto kan hokage kekuasaan dia lebih besar buat ngelakuin hal itu. Lagipula itu rencananya Naruto sama ino kok bukan naruto aja. Btw thanks ya reviewnya n.n

misha: iya Shima cewek. Makasih ya reviewnya n.n

thanks to : uchiha azaka , Bandana Merah, mendokusai144, mitsuka sakurai, guest, .9 , misha, GhienaShikaTema, anyaaa, kazusa kirihika

makasih ya buat RnR nya. Oh iya sekalian minta maaf kalau ada kekurangan di fic aku (sekalian minta maaf kan bulan puasa) boleh saya meminta review, kritik beserta saran anda di kotak bawah ini? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan menulis dan menghibur pembaca.

Warning: Canon, OOC, typo, diksi tingkat rendah ala majalah bobo, Shikatema fic, DLDR

Enjoy ~~

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Sekarang Shikamaru dan Temari sedang berdua saja di lorong akademi. Mereka telah selesai mengurus keperluan pendaftaran Shima. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata sudah selesai lebih dulu.

"Aku ada urusan di kantor Hokage. Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gaara dan Kankuro pulang siang ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu dan Shima mengantar kepulangan mereka." Jawab Temari.

"Merepotkan. Kita cari Shima dulu." Temari tersenyum mengerti. Walaupun Shikamaru berkata merepotkan tapi sebenarnya dia tau kalau Shikamaru mau menemaninya.

"Shika Ji-san, Temari Ba-san!" Karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Shikamaru dan Temari yang baru saja keluar gedung Akademi langsung menolehkan kepala mereka. Terlihat seorang anak dengan mata khas klan Hyuuga mendekati mereka.

"Kau tau Shima dimana?" Tanya Temari langsung. Yang ditanya malah menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Shima bermain dulu. Boleh?" tanya Kazuto. Shikamaru terlihat ingin menolak tapi Temari terlanjur menganggukkan kepala, setuju pada Kazuto.

"Pulang sebelum gelap ya." Pesan Temari.

"Arigatou Ba-san." Kazuto menundukkan kepala dan segera berlari kembali ke tempat Shima

"Kenapa kau memperbolehkannya?" kata Shikamaru dengan sedikit kesal.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Temari heran. "Jangan-jangan selain pemalas kau sebenarnya protektif ya?" Duga Temari asal sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru singkat dan berjalan mendahului Temari.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kazuto sudah kembali ke tempat Shima tapi yang dilihatnya Shima tetap menangis sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua berpikir tidak mungkin membawa Shima yang dalam keadaan menangis itu. Dia harus menghentikan tangisan Shima lebih dulu.

'Ayo pikir pikir cepat!' Akhirnya Kazuto teringat Tou-sannya saat menenangkan Kaa-sannya yang sedang menangis dulu.

Perlahan didekati Shima, dan diperhatikan lekat-lekat gadis yang terisak sampai sesenggukan dihadapannya. Dia mulai menggenggam tangannya, menariknya agar wajah Shima terlihat. Menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi gadis itu dan membawanya kepelukannya. Tangan Kazuto mulai naik dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Shima, seperti yang dilakukan orangtuanya dulu. Hangat. Shima merasa hangat dan tenang. Shima sebenarnya tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi saat isakannya sudah mereda Kazuto segera melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam-dan menarik- tangan Shima.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Kazuto sambil menyeret Shima sambil berjalan di depan Shima. Sebenarnya Hyuuga kecil itu hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah merata.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan ya. Salam untuk Matsuri. Katakan juga permintaan maafku karena mendadak dia harus menggantikan tugasku di Suna." Pesan Temari saat mengantar kepulangan adik-adiknya.

"Iya Nee-san juga hati-hati pada nanas itu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung kirim surat ke kami." Ujar Kankuro sambil menatap Shikamaru-yang sedang menguap disamping Temari- sinis.

"Iya iya." Temari tersenyum melihat Kankuro yang masih belum rela meninggalkannya di Konoha.

"Kami berangkat." Ujar si bungsu sambil berlalu pergi.

"_Jaa,"_ Kankuro juga ikut pergi meninggalkan gerbang Konoha.

Shikamaru dan Temari tetap di tempat sampai bayangan dua orang tadi menghilang kedalam hutan. Shikamaru menghembuskan napas berat yang membuat Temari heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya daritadi aku merasa ada pasir mengelilingi kakiku." Dan Temari tak dapat menahan tawanya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sudah sampai. Ayo!" bocah laki-laki itu lalu memanjat pagar kawat lalu mengulurkan tangan pada anak perempuan yang masih ragu-ragu. "Kenapa?"

"Kau yakinKazuto-kun? Sepertinya tidak boleh sembarang orang mesuk ke hutan ini." Tanya perempuan kecil berambut hitam dikuncir _ponytail_ dua itu. Dia merasa familiar dengan hutan ini. Dia mulai memanjat sambil dibantu temannya berambut coklat itu dan berhasil melewati pagar kawat.

"Sebenarnya hutan ini wilayah khusus salah satu klan di Konoha. Tapi aku sering menyusup ke sini karena di dalam ada danau yang sangat indah." Terang Kazuto sambil terus berjalan masuk kedalam hutan.

Shima terperangah kagum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Danau jernih yang indah entah kenapa sangat menyejukkan hatinya. Kazuto mendudukan diri dibawah pohon sambil bersandar menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Shima ikut duduk disampingnya. Merasakan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang seakan menghipnotis keduanya untuk menutup mata dan semua penat yang pernah menghampirinya. Sampai-

"Kau lagi?" -suara berat membuyarkan ketenangan kedua bocah itu.

"Ko-konichiwa." Sapa Kazuto gugup. Sedangkan Shima disebelahnya tak tau apa-apa tersenyum pada pria dewasa dihadapannya. Pria cukup mengerikan dengan kunciran khas klan Nara –seperti nanas- dengan beberapa luka bekas sayatan diwajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang Hyuuga, ini wilayah khusus klan Nara. Selain klan Nara dilarang masuk kesini!" pria itu terlihat frustasi. Sementara si Hyuuga kecil hanya menunduk gadis cilik disebelahnya malah menyahut,

"Ojii-san dari klan Nara ya. Kenal dengan Tou-sanku tidak? Namanya Shikamaru Nara." Tanya gadis itu polos sedangkan yang ditanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenal. Dia anakku. Kau siapa?"

"Wah! Aku anak dari Shikamaru Nara, Shima Nara," 'walaupun cuma anak yang tidak diharapkan' batin Shima miris.

"Oh yang itu ya. Ternyata aku benar-benar sudah jadi Kakek ya. Hahaha," pria itu-Shikaku- menggendong Shima. "Ayo ke rumah Ojii-san. Pasti Obaa-sanmu senang." Shima mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pulang dulu Jii-san." Pamit Kazuto yang tidak ingin mengganggu acara keluarga itu.

"Kau tidak mau ikut? Kau temannya cucuku kan." Ujar Shikaku.

"Iya ayo Kazuto-kun. Ikutlah." Pinta Shima.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya." Seru Shima dan Shikaku bersama.

"Nah sekarang kita juga pulang. Pasti Obaa-sanmu senang bisa bertemu cucunya yang cantik ini."

"U'um."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Tadaima."_

"_Okaerinasai, _lho anak siapa itu Shikaku?" Yoshino baru keluar dari dapur melihat Shikaku datang sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Dia cucu kita. Manis bukan?"

"Benarkah?" Yoshino telihat bahagia dan langsung merebut Shima dari gendongan Shikaku. "Siapa namamu sayang?" tanya Yoshino.

"Namaku Shima Obaa-san." Jawab Shima. Terlihat Shima juga menikmati kasih sayang dari kakek neneknya itu.

"Lalu dimana Shikamaru?" tanya Yoshino pada suaminya. Mereka mulai beranjak ke dapur lagi karena Yoshino belum menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Shima di hutan rusa bersama anak Hyuuga itu lagi," Yoshino mengangguk mengerti siapa anak yang dimaksud. Shikaku duduk di meja makan bersama Shima sementara Yoshino kembali memasak.

"Kau sudah beritahu Shikamaru kalau Shima disini?" Yoshino menata piring-piring yang akan digunakan makan siang bersama suami dan cucunya itu.

"Sudah. Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu Inoichi di jalan. Aku pinjam memintanya untuk menyambungkan aku dengan Shikamaru melalui telepati." Jawab Shikaku ringan.

"Selalu saja memanfaatkan _jutsu _orang. Bla..bla... bla.." Yoshino terus mengoceh tentang kelakuan Shikaku yang sering memanfaatkan orang lain untuk keperluan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Shikaku? Tenang-tenang saja. Dia sudah biasa dengan omelan Yoshino itu.

"Lihat. Obaa-sanmu itu sangat merepotkan. Kalau sudah besar jangan seperti dia ya." Bisik Shikaku pada Shima. Shima hanya terkikik geli.

"Membicarakan sesuatu Shikaku?" Senyum mematikan Yoshino terpampang melihat Shikaku yang tidak mendengarkan ocehannya malah berbisik-bisik dengan cucunya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa sayang." Jawab Shikaku gugup-atau lebih tepatnya ketakutan

'Benar-benar mirip Tou-san dan Kaa-san' batin Shima.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Shikamaru dan Temari berkunjung ke kediaman Nara untuk menjemput Shima pulang. Shikamaru mengajak Temari kerumah orangtuanya untuk menjemput Shima. Namun baru masuk dan tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Shima, anak itu langsung murung lagi dan menundukan kepalanya. Shikamaru sedikit heran dengan kelakuan anaknya mencoba mendekat dan mengelus rambutnya tapi malah ditepis.

Shikaku dan Yoshino terdiam di tempat sedangkan Temari ikut mendekati Shima.

"Kenapa Shima?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura peduli padaku. Aku tau kalian sebenarnya tidak menginginkanku bukan." Shima mendongak dan berkata dengan nada lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap kedua orang tuanya, yang otomatis membuat Shikamaru dan Temari bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi atau lebih tepatnya kenapa Shima seperti ini?

TBC

Oke maafkan saya akan keterlambatan fic ini. Silahkan timpuk saya tapi disarankan nimpuknya pake uang kertas dan ditimpuk ke tangan saya :p

Yang penting udah di update kan ya

Hehe

Lagi sibuk nih sulit cari waktu luang buat nyentuh komputer

Anyway thanks ya buat yang udah ngereview maaf buat yang gak log in aku gak bisa balas review kalian mungkin di chapter depan ya

Sekali lagi minta maaf ya

Berminat untuk Review?


End file.
